heroesofpixtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Leo
Leo (レオ) is one of the first fighters to participate in Red's 1st tournament, considered a powerful warrior in the world of Pixtopia. Appearance Leo has has black hair, light brown eyes, below average height, and light tan skin. He wears blue pants, with his jacket and shoes color black with red streaks. Personality Leo is shown to have a serious and focused mind during combat. He doesn't seem to get overconfident or arrogant about his abilities. Even when Leo lost in his first match, he was shown to be a good sportsman, willing to wait till the end of the tournament and be at the ceremony, paying his respect towards Zymon, who became champion. Biography Background Not much is known about Leo's past. Wanting to test his abilities, when Red announces the 1st LSW Tournament, Leo chooses to partake in it. Red's 1st LSW Tournament Saga Successfully entering the tournament, Leo was first introduced alongside the other fighters who have entered as well. Leo's opponent for the first match in the tournament was Jarod. While initially, Leo holds his own during the fight, Jarod managed to ooutmaneuver him and get him out of the ring. Despite losing the first match in the tournament, Leo decides to stay and watch the rest of every match. Leo is later shown in the ceremony, where Zymon is recognized as champion. The ceremony gets interrupted when Red appears and challenges Zymon to a battle, with Leo and the other fighters stay clear away from the ring, aware that the match shall become intense. When the battle ends up in a draw, Leo heads out on his own, with his current whereabouts being unknown. Heroes of Pixtopia Saga Leo was shown in a flashback during the battle between Zymona and Red, where Reed was explaining his reason for creating the LSW Tournament, hoping to battle the best fighters in Pixtopia. Power While only showing very little of what Leo can do, he's still considered powerful. Leo being able to participate in Red's tournament shows that his level of power was worthy to potentially challenge Red's abilities in battle. In his only battle, Leo managed to damage Jarod, who would later become Zymon's final opponent prior to fighting Red, showing that Leo could be just as strong as them. While Leo was powerful, Jarod managed to get behind him and get him out of the ring, showing that Leo let his gaurd down to continue to the next match. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Leo possesses immense physical strength. * Superhuman Speed: Leo can move/react as fast as the eye can see and has gotten even faster as he's continued to get stronger. * Superhuman Durability: Leo is far more durable than that of normal human beings, but does have limits and can be damaged by other beings as strong as him. * Superhuman Senses: Leo having enhanced vision, hearing, taste, touch, and smell, helps him during combat. * Superhuman Endurance: Thanks to his physiology and willpower, Leo is capable of exerting himself even if fatigued from using techniques that cost a lot of his energy or even being severely injured. * Flight - 'The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ''ki. * 'Ki Blast - '''The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Energy Wave - '''A ''ki blast wave. * 'Rapid Movement - '''Leo moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * '''Power Up - '''a technique used to amplify one's ''ki. Battles '''Red's 1st LSW Tournament Saga * Leo vs. Jarod (Loss)